


The Blush On Your Cheeks

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Every time Dan bends over, Phil slaps his ass. It was supposed to be a joke the first few times, but Phil just couldn’t help himself.andDan explores the wonders of being spanked by Phil[prompts from phanfic on tumblr which I combined into this fic yay]





	1. Testing The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> man I wish the additional tags could be separated for each chapter bc now it becomes like a spoiler for the future chapters.  
> anyway, hope you enjoy this fic!

“Ugh Phil!!” Dan yelled, bending over to pick up Phil’s socks that he left in the lounge.

“What’s up?” Phil replied nonchalantly as he strolled into the lounge.

“When can you actually clean up after your mess?” Dan nagged, picking up the 7th sock he found on the floor. “Why did you leave so many socks in here anyway?”

“I was going to take them eventually, but thanks for helping.” Phil answered as he walked over to his boyfriend, punctuating his thanks by lightly smacking Dan’s bum.

Phil didn’t mean anything by the action. He was just joking around, but Dan was definitely caught off guard. He stopped his movements, letting the 8th sock fall from his hand as he stood upright to look at Phil. Phil looked just as confused as Dan was by what just happened.

“What was that for?” Dan questioned, keeping his tone light, trying to sound nonchalant despite being aware that he may have a slight blush creeping on his cheeks now.

“What was what for?” Phil tried playing dumb, but he didn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Dan shook his head, but he wasn’t angry anymore, rather he had a confused smile as he shoved the socks to Phil and told him to  _please_  stop leaving his things lying around again. Just like that, the Buttsmacking Incident was forgotten.

Until a few days later.

Dan was bending to look into the fridge, hoping that if he stared long enough, a cake may appear. Just as he was about to close the fridge, Phil walked into the kitchen.

“You gonna make dinner so soon?” Phil asked, subconsciously slapping Dan’s ass as a form of greeting.

Dan immediately stood up.

Phil looked at his boyfriend.  _Was Dan blushing again?_ Phil decided to take advantage of this.

“I’m sorry, your butt’s just  _so cute._  How can you expect me to ignore it, especially when you’re bent over like that?” He just hoped Dan wasn’t mad that he’s teasing.

Dan silently cursed his cheeks for betraying him like this. He was sure Phil noticed him blushing. “We just had sex like, 2 days ago and you’re already horny again,” he tried turning the situation into light-hearted banter as well.

“I don’t have to be horny to appreciate that cute ass of yours,” Phil commented, casually smacking Dan’s bum again while walking back out of the kitchen, “I’d like to have chicken if you’re cooking!”

Dan shook his head as he watched his boyfriend walk out the kitchen. Okay, why did he get so flustered whenever Phil smacked his ass? Phil’s just joking anyway, it didn’t mean anything. And yet.

He felt himself getting just a little hard thinking about Phil smacking his ass.  _What the fuck is going on?_ he thought.

* * *

Over the next week, Dan found himself purposely sticking his ass out unnecessarily many times just to get Phil’s attention. He even went to the lengths of “accidentally” dropping things on the floor so he could bend over near Phil.

His experiment wasn’t just to see if Phil would actually hit him every time, but also to understand why he reacted the way he did every time Phil did hit him.

Phil actually did smack his bum each time. Never hard enough to bruise or anything, just enough for it to sting for a few minutes. Always enough to spread a blush across Dan’s cheeks, make his heart speed up a bit, make his dick twitch a little.

Phil was sat on the couch watching tv when Dan “accidentally” dropped the remote. Right in front of where Phil was sitting.

“Get your ass away Dan, you’re blocking the tv,” Phil said after smacking Dan as Dan was bent over to get the remote.

Phil always tried to make it casual and pass it off as a joke, though. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable about his new habit. Phil noticed how Dan actually blushed every time he smacked his ass, acting all shy afterwards. Phil wondered what that’s all about. And why did he bend over near him so much recently?

“You’re just sticking your ass out to me on purpose nowadays aren’t you?” Phil said teasingly, “You like your ass being spanked or what?”

Dan’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s words, but how was he supposed to answer Phil if he wasn’t sure himself.

Phil was smirking at Dan, and Dan wants to wipe it off his face. Instead, he pouted, “This is your fault anyway, you started smacking me for no reason.”

“I told you, you have a cute ass and I just can’t help myself. And maybe I like the way you react,” Phil said, his smirk turning into a grin.

Dan was trying his best not to give Phil the satisfaction of looking at him blush and act all flustered. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, frowning at Phil.

Phil decided he should stop joking. He scooted closer to Dan. “I’m sorry if it genuinely bothers you, I would never mean to actually hurt you, you know that right? I’ll stop slapping your butt if you don’t like it,” Phil said softly, bumping his shoulder with Dan’s lightly.

“I know that,” Dan answered and sighed, unfolding his arms and wrapping one arm around Phil’s tummy as he rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulder, and they watched the tv in silence for a while.

Dan wasn’t really paying attention to the tv, though. His mind was reeling, Phil’s question,  _You like your ass being spanked or what?_ , repeating over and over. Did he actually have a spanking kink he wasn’t even aware of?

“What if…” Dan started, but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Hmm?” Phil was looking at him curiously.

God, was Dan embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed?

“Promise you won’t judge me,” Dan said, looking Phil in the eyes. When Phil promised though, he didn’t dare to keep the stare anymore. He hid his face in the crook of Phil’s neck.

“What if. I don’t want you to stop smacking my ass,” he mumbled into Phil’s neck.

Phil smiled genuinely. “I’m glad I’ve helped you discover a kink.”

Dan plucked up the courage to look back up at Phil, well aware of the heat across his cheeks. “You don’t think that’s weird?” he asked, barely audible.

“Well, I’ve only recently discovered that I actually enjoy spanking your bum, so. To be honest, I was scared that you’d think  _I’m_  weird,” Phil admitted with a nervous laugh. He hugged Dan in closer. “I’m not judging you.”

“Well then. Um. Could we- maybe we can. Uh, if you want to-” Dan was having trouble forming a proper sentence, but Phil understood just what his boyfriend wanted.

“You want to try some spanking in the bedroom? Of course we can, honey,” Phil said softly, bringing his hand up to caress Dan’s cheek, feeling the warmth of it from blushing so hard.

* * *

After a week of researching, they both agreed that they were ready to try it out.

They were both shirtless, making out lazily when Phil pulled away to sit on the edge of his bed and beckoned Dan to lie across his lap. Dan was nervous to be honest, but he trusted Phil. He wasn’t afraid of the pain, but more of the vulnerability he was going to be in. Phil noticed Dan’s nervousness and gave him an encouraging smile to reassure him that it will be alright.

As Dan laid down on his lap, he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, I promise. You remember that we’re using the traffic light system, yeah? Say yellow if you want me to slow down and red if you want me to stop completely,” Phil was also a little nervous, but he didn’t want to show it, he wanted Dan to know he’s safe.

“Yeah, I’m green,” Dan said, unexpectedly feeling very comfortable on Phil’s lap. He thought he’d feel exposed, but instead he felt like he belonged there. With his hands on the carpet, toes barely touching the ground, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

Phil’s hands were exploring Dan’s back, touching everywhere soothingly, stroking Dan’s smooth skin from his shoulder blades to the dimples at his back. He trailed his fingers down Dan’s spine, making Dan shiver slightly. He enjoyed the light touches Phil was giving him, calming his nerves.

Phil slowly pushed Dan’s sweatpants down and off his legs, leaving him in his briefs. He squeezed Dan’s buttcheeks and patted at them lightly.

Dan was getting impatient, and he considered speaking up to tell Phil to get on with it when suddenly Phil smacked his ass. He gasped audibly. It was harder than what Phil had been doing the past few weeks, but Dan thought it was not hard enough.

Phil massaged Dan’s clothed bum after the spank. Dan’s gasp made his own dick twitch. He lifted his hand and gave another hit on the other cheek, hearing Dan gasp and exhale loudly again.

After another five spanks, Dan’s gasps turned into tiny moans. Dan could feel his dick getting harder. He was loving this, the short sharp pain followed by the soothing caress Phil was giving him. Why hadn’t he done this before? He’d been missing out for so long.

Phil alternated his spanks on each cheek, and he counted the spanks he’s giving in his head. After spanking and rubbing Dan’s ass for the ninth time, he slowly pulled Dan’s briefs down to his thighs.

Dan felt like the tenth spank was harder even though Phil used the same force. He decided that he never wanted to be spanked with his underwear on ever again.

“Aw your butt is blushing just like your face always does, you’re so cute” Phil thought aloud as he stroked Dan’s ass, and Dan’s cheeks heated up at the comment.

After receiving the 13th spank, Dan turned to look at Phil. “Phil, harder please,” he whined. Phil thought Dan never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment, laid across Phil’s lap, with his cheeks and ass tinted a matching shade of pink, pupils dilated, asking for more. Of course Phil would oblige.

His next spank was significantly harder, and Dan moaned, “Yes, like that, more.” Phil admired the way Dan’s ass bounced slightly at the impact, and he admired the hand print he left on Dan’s ass.

Phil continued his rhythm of spanking and caressing. They were both very hard, and Dan could see a bit of his precum drip onto the carpet. When Phil reached 25 spanks, he asked for Dan’s colour.

“Green, please don’t stop,” Dan moaned out and he was so needy and so  _perfect._

Five spanks later, Dan’s pink ass had turned red. He was breathing heavily and his eyes began to water, but he didn’t want Phil to stop. He could feel Phil’s erection digging into his hip as his own rested against Phil’s thigh.

The only sounds that filled the room was Phil’s hand hitting Dan’s ass, Dan’s moans, whimpers, gasps and even occasional sobs. The more Phil spanked Dan, the louder Dan got. His whimpers turning into groans, his sobs turning into cries, his gasps turning into screams. Phil thought he could come just from the beautiful sounds his boyfriend was making.

Dan was also counting the spanks in his head. At the 40th spank, he let out a loud cry. His cheeks were wet with tears, while his ass cheeks were warm and red . He didn’t understand why he was crying, he didn’t understand why he loved the pain, but he understood that he loved Phil’s strong hands hitting him and he loved Phil’s soft hands massaging his butt after each spank and he loved Phil and he wished this would never stop.

Phil increased the intensity of each spank for the last ten spanks he planned to give Dan. Dan cried out loud at every hit, his legs kicking up involuntarily, one hand gripping Phil’s leg to balance himself. But he never tried to avoid the spanks, in fact he arched his butt up to meet Phil’s hand.

The 50th, final spank was the hardest Phil gave Dan that night, making Dan scream. “So good for me, Dan. You did it, I’m so proud of you,” Phil commended soothingly as he stroked Dan’s red ass. Dan felt pride bloom in his chest as Phil praised him, sobbing quietly as he felt Phil rub his sore ass.

Phil pulled Dan up, wanting Dan to lay on the bed on his stomach. Dan, however, sat on Phil’s lap, not caring that it hurt to sit on his butt. He hungrily kissed Phil, licking into Phil’s mouth. “Thank you, Phil, thank you,” he whispered into Phil’s mouth as he broke the kiss. Phil smiled and wiped away the tears on Dan’s face, then he brought his hand down to stroke Dan’s achingly hard dick, making Dan moan.

Dan can’t believe Phil was still in his pyjama pants. He tugged them down together with his boxers, releasing Phil’s cock. He curled his fingers around Phil’s cock and started stroking with the same rhythm Phil was stroking his cock.

They were both a mess of pants and moans as they pumped each other into orgasm. It didn’t take long for Dan to come, Phil’s hand never slowing down as he watched Dan’s come spurting out onto his hand.

Dan closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed with the pleasure Phil was giving him mixed with the dull pain of sitting his sore ass on Phil’s lap. He tried to continue his strokes on Phil’s cock despite losing himself in his orgasm.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Phil come onto his own hand. Phil’s chest was heaving and he moaned out Dan’s name as he came.

When they both calmed down, Phil grabbed tissues from his bedside drawer to wipe off all the come on their hands. When they’re cleaner, Phil pulled Dan into a tight hug. “You’re amazing, Dan, that was so good. Thank you for trusting me, I love you” Phil whispered, lips touching Dan’s ear as he spoke, hand stroking Dan’s soft hair.

Dan looked Phil in the eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me, Phil, you know just how to make me feel so good. I love you too,” he replied softly before kissing the corner of Phil’s lips.

Phil smiled and made Dan lie on his stomach. He then got a bottle of lotion from the drawer and poured some on Dan’s ass, massaging them. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Yeah, but it’s like. A good pain. I love it. I want to feel it always,” Dan replied, sighing contentedly as Phil rubbed his ass.

“I’m so lucky to get to see your ass blush the same way your face does,” Phil said with a grin.

Dan turned to look at him with what he intended to be an unamused expression, but his cheeks betrayed him yet again, a faint pink spreading across his face, making Phil giggle.

Dan rolled his eyes and turned back around, resting his chin on his forearms. “Maybe next time we can go a step further,” he mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Phil asked.

“You know…not just your hand.”

Phil smiled, “Yeah, next time.”


	2. One Step Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, do leave feedback thank you!!

It’s been almost two months since they had their first spanking session, and they’ve had a few more scenes since then. They even tried using a hairbrush once, and Dan’s ass burned in a way that was different from when it was just Phil’s hand. He was so overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure that he came barely seconds after Phil touched his dick.

However, a hairbrush was still  _not enough_. Dan craved more. He watched plenty of spanking videos, all with different implements. He and Phil both researched on the safety of the different implements they could use. They also learned about different positions and how they affect how the spankee would feel, both physically and emotionally.

Although Dan was open to trying mostly anything, there were some hard limits he set. He thought caning just looked painful and not fun at all. Phil agreed with Dan’s limits, so they didn’t have much trouble when removing certain implements from their “To Try” list.

Dan found that their relationship was getting better after their spanking kink discovery. Not that their relationship was bad before, he enjoyed their vanilla life. He was very happy being with Phil, he thought his relationship was perfect already. But somehow, it just got better, and not just in the bedroom. He realised that they were communicating better, he was less shy to talk about certain things he’d be embarrassed to tell a single soul before. The trust they had for each other was stronger than ever. And the best part? For some reason, Dan never had to pick Phil’s socks off the floor anymore. Phil actually did it himself without being nagged at now.

When they completed their To Try list, Dan made Phil choose one implement from it and asked him to buy it without telling him which one he chose. He wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

So a few weeks after he made the request, Dan found himself naked on Phil’s bed, waiting keenly. He was on his elbows and knees, butt sticking out in the air. Phil had already given him twenty spanks with his hand to give his ass a little warm up. Twenty spanks from a hand is nothing to Dan now, he always wanted more, needed more.

His heart was beating fast as he wondered what Phil picked from the list. A flogger? Paddle? Whip? His cock hardened just a bit thinking about what’s going to happen.

Phil gently pushed Dan’s head lower until he was resting his cheek against his pillow. “Love, grab your ankles for me and keep still in that position,” Phil instructed, tone authoritative yet still gentle. Dan loved how Phil started becoming more dominating in bed now. And he realised that he may be more submissive than he thought, all too eager to please his boyfriend.

Dan waited rather impatiently. “Phil, please can I see what you bought now,” he whined, but he remained in the position as instructed, didn’t turn around to see what Phil was doing behind him. Obedient.

“No. I don’t want you to see it, I want you to feel it,” Phil replied, voice low. He stroked Dan’s light pink ass, he can’t wait to give it some more colour. “Try to guess what I got for you from how good it feels. From how good I’ll make you feel.”

Phil couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard a tiny whimper escape from Dan’s lips. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted it to be a surprise,” he said fondly as he helped Dan spread his knees a bit further, making him arch his back more and expose his hole.

Dan rolled his eyes. Why does his boyfriend have to be such a tease? Though he couldn’t really complain since he enjoyed it. He relaxed into the bed more as Phil continued his light touches. Fingers gently running down his back, palms caressing his ass before stroking his thighs.

Suddenly, Dan felt something else. Phil’s hand was still all over his back, but there was another material following his hand. Phil noticed how Dan’s breath hitched. “Can you guess what it is?” he asked.

“Um, I can feel that it’s leather?” Dan replied, a little unsure.

“That’s right, go on,” Phil encouraged, running the implement down Dan’s ass crack.

Dan gasped as he felt the flat side of the thing press against his hole. “Is that-” Dan started, but his words caught in his throat when Phil began tapping it against his hole. He gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I feel. It’s like, just a small flat square.”

Phil smiled. His boyfriend was so cute when he’s concentrating and trying so hard. He brought it down further, slowly sliding it down Dan’s balls and stroking his half hard cock with it.

“Oh, I know it’s a-”

Smack. Dan let out a moan, his eyes squeezing shut. A square-shaped mark formed on his ass.

“-a riding crop,” he managed to continue, voice quieter this time.

“That’s right, my smart boy,” Phil commended, palm caressing the mark on Dan’s ass, and Dan wondered how it’s possible for Phil to still succeed in making him blush despite being together for years already.

Phil gently tapped the crop repeatedly on Dan’s hole, making Dan anticipate the next blow. Without warning, he landed a hit on the other ass cheek.

Dan moaned out again. This was more intense than Phil’s hand or a hairbrush. The pain was sharper, more concentrated over a smaller area of his ass. His cock grew harder, wanting more.

As Phil massaged Dan’s butt, he gave small hits on Dan’s inner thighs, watching as Dan’s skin turned light pink. Dan enjoyed the small hits just as much as the actual hits. They left a tingling sensation on his skin.

Phil gave the third hit and watched Dan’s ass turn a scarlet red. He could never get tired of seeing how his boyfriend could blush so many colours.

Phil spanked the exact same spot again, receiving a cry from Dan. He softly rubbed over the welt forming on Dan’s skin. His briefs grew tighter as he looked at the sight before him and heard the sounds Dan was making. Dan was so beautiful, how did he get so lucky?

He then alternated his spanks between the ass cheeks again. Tears sprung into Dan’s eyes sooner than he expected. He could feel his ass getting warmer. His heart beat faster and he gripped his ankles tighter as he waited for the blows.

Phil gave the 7th hit. “You’re doing so well, Dan, you’re such a good boy for me,” Phil’s soft voice was a stark contrast to the harsh blows his ass was receiving. Dan loved being praised so much. His tears flowed down onto his pillow, more because he’s happy that he’s pleasing Phil than because of the pain.

The moans, cries and sobs never stopped streaming out of Dan’s mouth as Phil continued spanking him. The riding crop felt so good on his ass, his thighs, his hole. His cock was leaking already.

By the tenth hit, Dan’s knees were trembling as he tried to keep his ass in the air. He was sniffing loudly, chest heaving from breathing heavily. “How are you, darling?” Phil asked as he massaged Dan’s red ass, fingers lightly running over the welts.

“Green. Green, it feels so good Phil,” Dan rambled. Phil reached under Dan and stroked his cock once, causing Dan to moan out as he was taken by surprise.

Phil dragged the riding crop slowly across Dan’s butt, and Dan swallowed as he waited for the next blow. He heard it swing across the air and cried out as it hit his ass.

Phil lightly tapped the crop on Dan’s back and moved to the side Dan was facing away from so that he could stroke his cock easier and still have Dan anticipate for the blows without being able to see when he’ll strike.

Phil started a slow rhythm of strokes on Dan’s cock, and when Dan was lost in the pleasure, he gave his next hit. Dan was so blown away from the mix of pain and pleasure that his eyes rolled back, his toes curled and his cock leaked more precum.

“You like that, baby?” Phil said, voice full of lust. He continued dragging the crop across Dan’s ass and back, lightly tapping his inner thighs, keeping up his strokes on Dan’s cock.

Dan couldn’t even form proper sentences anymore. He breathed out a “Mhmm,” and rocked his hips slightly into Phil’s hand.

“That’s good, but don’t come so soon, okay? Keep still for me.” Phil wanted this to last a little longer. Dan let out a whine in response. When Dan’s hips stopped rocking, Phil gave another blow, and Dan cried out.

Phil gave Dan another five hits, his hand on Dan’s cock keeping up the slow strokes. Since Phil’s hand was busy stroking Dan’s cock, he couldn’t caress Dan’s ass after each hit anymore. Although Dan missed the soft touches, he also loved how the stinging sensation lasted longer.

“Mhfmf, Phil,” Dan moaned, “can’t. Need to come,” he managed to voice out.

“Two more, then you can come, okay? Want to count for me?” Phil asked, knowing that Dan had been counting in his head. Dan gave another strangled moan in response.

“Nineteen,” Dan moaned out loud when Phil hit him, trying his best to keep his hips from rocking into Phil’s hand. He scrunched his face as he focused on not coming.

Phil loved making the last hit the hardest, and he loved to make Dan wait for it the longest. He slowly tapped the riding crop on Dan’s back and thighs again, dragging it across his red ass. Dan was a whimpering mess, his fringe curled from sweat, his face flushed.

Phil tapped the crop on Dan’s hole, hearing “ah, ah, ah,” after every tap. He then dragged the crop along from Dan’s ass crack to his balls, still slowly stroking Dan’s cock all this time. He gave light taps on Dan’s balls as well, making Dan whimper louder. He tapped the crop on Dan’s ass right over the red blotches that had formed, watching Dan squirm slightly as he impatiently waited for the final hit.

Dan tried his best not to fidget as he waited for the last spank. He knew Phil always made the last hit the hardest, and his heart raced as he awaited it. In the meantime, he relished the feel of smooth leather on his sore ass, the soft hits against his back, the tap-tap-tap on his balls.

Finally, Phil struck Dan, and Dan screamed, not caring that their neighbours could probably hear him. He calmed down down a little before saying in a small but urgent voice, “Twenty, oh Phil I gotta come.”

Phil increased the speed of his strokes, letting go of the riding crop and rubbing Dan’s angry red ass. “Come for me, Dan,” he said, and Dan wasted no time, immediately coming. Dan panted and moaned as Phil stroked him throughout his orgasm. His body went lax and his tight grip on his ankles finally loosened.

When he came down from his high, Phil gently told him that he could move from the position he was in. Dan propped himself up on his elbows and immediately crawled over to face Phil, who was kneeling by his left hip.

Phil leaned down to try to kiss Dan, but Dan had other plans. He forcefully pulled Phil’s briefs down and his eyes glinted with a hint of excitement as he released Phil’s hard cock. Before Phil could say anything, Dan was taking Phil in his mouth, sucking the tip and licking his shaft.

Dan’s knees gave way and he laid on his stomach as he bobbed his head on Phil’s cock. Phil sat back on his heels and moaned, tangling his hand in Dan’s brown curls. He kept his other hand covered in Dan’s come away from his boyfriend’s lovely hair.

Dan looked up at him with his big, brown eyes and Phil knew that he wasn’t going to last any longer. As Dan quickened his pace and hollowed out his cheeks, Phil groaned, “Fuck, Dan. So hot, I’m gonna come.”

Dan didn’t slow down, he took Phil whole and Phil felt his tip reach the back of Dan’s throat. Dan swallowed around Phil, making Phil roll his eyes and throw his head back, overwhelmed with pleasure.

As Phil came, he held onto Dan’s hair tighter, pulling on the sweaty curls. He bucked his hip into Dan’s mouth, feeling Dan swallow around him, taking all his come. Dan kept bobbing his head on Phil’s cock as he felt his boyfriend’s come go down his throat.

He finally pulled off of Phil when he was done swallowing every single drop of Phil’s come. Phil was looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly open as he panted. Phil’s grip on his hair loosened as he leaned up to be face to face with Phil.

When Dan was eye level with him, Phil’s orgasm clouded mind finally cleared. He quickly grabbed the tissues beside the bed to wipe his hand clean of Dan’s cum while bringing Dan into a hug with his other arm.

“I love you so much, Phil, that was so good, I love you,” Dan couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out his mouth. He felt so snug in Phil’s embrace even though the position he was in wasn’t exactly comfortable, still propped on his hands while the rest of his tired body laid flat on the bed. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he felt tears spring into his eyes again.

“You were such a good boy, Dan, you took that so well,” Phil praised, letting go of Dan to let him lie down. To his surprise, Dan stumbled out of bed instead. He watched curiously as Dan, who was blushing from his praise, staggered to the mirror.

Dan stood, butt facing the mirror, turning and admiring the red blotches on his ass, the light pink marks on his back and thighs. He lightly ran his fingers over the marks in awe.

Phil stood and walked over to Dan. He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he saw his boyfriend observe all the marks he gave him. Dan was so focused on admiring his own red ass that he didn’t notice Phil walking to him. He let out a tiny surprised yelp when he felt Phil kiss his cheek and put his arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Phil. I’m so lucky to have you,” Dan hugged Phil back and whispered into his ear as he rested his head against Phil’s shoulder. Although he was a bit taller than Phil, he felt smaller somehow.

Phil rocked them side to side slowly. “I’m the lucky one,” he replied softly. Dan smiled at that, feeling a stray tear run down his cheek.

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a little while, swaying slowly, before Phil got Dan back to the bed, ready to massage Dan’s sore butt with some lotion.

As Dan laid on his stomach and Phil massaged him, they joked a bit about how Dan probably wouldn’t be able to sit properly for the next two days.

“Anyway,” Dan turned to look at Phil, “it’s my turn now to choose the next implement to try out from our list,” Dan said with excitement.

Phil can’t wait.


	3. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this fic! I hope you enjoyed it, do leave a comment <3 if you have any prompts, you can send them over at blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)

It’d been a month since they tried the riding crop, and Phil had been excited about their next scene ever since. Dan wouldn’t give any hints on what he chose no matter how much Phil asked, and he was sure that his curiosity was going to kill him. Every time he tried to ask Dan when they could play again, Dan only put on a mischievous smirk and told him to be patient.

* * *

Phil kicked the door closed and trudged up the stairs of their apartment, hands full of groceries.

“Dan! A lil help would be great here!” he called out, but all he received was silence.

He was panting as he finally reached the kitchen, and he sighed as he put away all the stuff he bought himself.

 _Where is he?_  Phil wondered. The apartment was a little too quiet. He couldn’t hear the television, or the sound of any video games either. Usually if he came home from the supermarket, Dan would be right at his heels like a small boy excited to find out if any of his favourite snacks had been purchased.

“Dan?” Phil called out again as he wandered around the house, starting to worry.

He hurried to the bedroom, but stopped in his tracks at the door as he was greeted by the sight before him.

Dan was sitting on his heels by the bed, completely naked. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he stared straight at Phil. His hands were placed flat on his thighs and he was half hard. But Phil’s eyes were immediately drawn to the thing Dan was holding in his mouth.

Dan’s lips were clasped tightly onto a slim leather strap, causing his dimples to be prominent.

Phil wasn’t sure how long they just stared at each other, until he finally let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and started to walk towards his boyfriend.

“Have you been waiting for me like this since I left?” Phil asked softly, threading his hand through Dan’s soft curls.

Dan nodded, blinking almost innocently up at Phil, and Phil couldn’t help but smile at that. He took the strap out of Dan’s mouth, noticing how Dan hadn’t bitten down on it, careful not to leave teeth marks on the toy.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t help with the groceries, I was taking care of your strap,” Dan spoke, his voice a little scratchy.

Phil sat on the edge of the bed and examined the strap. He loved the feel of the smooth but tough black leather against his fingertips, the hard wood of the handle. The best part was that the handle had  _Phil’s_  engraved on it. It was so pretty, so perfect, but.

“Are you sure, Dan?” Phil asked cautiously, seeing Dan’s shoulders droop just a little.

“Don’t get me wrong Dan, I love it. It’s a beautiful gift, thank you,” he said, stroking the leather, “but it’s also one of the most intense implements on our list. Don’t you think we should work our way up, try the less harsh ones first?”

He watched as Dan swallowed and shifted his weight from one knee to the other.

“I’ve thought about it, Phil, and I’m sure about this,” Dan said confidently, keeping eye contact with Phil, “I want this.”

Phil examined the strap for a while more, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to do it. Dan waited nervously, afraid that Phil would refuse to carry on.

Finally, Phil leaned down and kissed Dan, feeling Dan sigh into his mouth. He broke the kiss and traced Dan’s lips with a finger.

“Okay then,” Phil leaned back and tapped his thigh, “up you get.”

Dan eagerly laid across Phil’s lap. He really couldn’t wait to be spanked after a month of only vanilla sex.

Phil gave him a warm up spanking first, twenty by hand. Each smack only served to make both of them harder, and Dan felt so content feeling the tingling sensation on his ass. He’d missed this so much.

Phil gently rubbed Dan’s pink ass a little before ushering him off his lap. He instructed Dan to lie on his stomach on the bed, and he propped Dan’s ass up with a couple of pillows before taking his own shirt off.

Dan ground onto the pillows, and yelped at the unexpected smack Phil gave.

“Stay still, don’t wanna come before we’ve even started, do you?” Phil warned, and Dan blushed as he stayed still.

Dan couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as Phil started stroking the leather across his ass. It felt cool against his warm ass, and he stuck his ass up higher.

And then came the first blow.

It was hard, right across both his ass cheeks. Dan cried out. It felt very different from the spankings he’s had before. The pain felt like it soared all over him. He wanted so badly to rub his ass, but he knew better than to do that, so he grabbed the sheets instead.

Phil was stroking the leather up and down his ass again, soft and gentle. It gave Dan some time to calm down, and Dan was thankful for that.

The next hit came as unexpectedly as the first. Well, Dan had expected it coming, but he didn’t expect the pain to be this intense. He involuntarily ground down into the pillow, and he thought that if he hadn’t done that, he might not have gotten any pleasure out of the spank at all.

Phil rubbed the tender red skin of Dan’s ass. Dan was tense, but Phil didn’t mention it. Even if he thought this might not be a good idea, Dan wanted this, so he was going to give him it.

Dan screamed as the third hit came, and tears sprung in his eyes. His mind was muddled, he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t enjoying this when he’s been looking forward to it for so long. He decided that it was still early in the scene, perhaps the next few hits would be more enjoyable.

His eyes squeezed shut and he felt his cheeks get wet with tears. Phil was rubbing at his warm ass, and he shivered under the touch. All too soon, Phil’s hand was gone, replaced by another harsh blow.

Dan’s knuckles turned white as he held onto the sheets tightly. His breathing was heavy, and he wasn’t sure if he could take another hit. He thought about his safeword. He was about to say  _Yellow_  when-

“Good boy,” Phil praised, tenderly stroking the welts forming on Dan’s ass, “You okay?”

Was Dan really going to slow the scene down and disappoint Phil? Was he really a good boy if he did that? He tried to even his breathing and pushed away the thought of safewording. He wasn’t about to back out like a coward after only four spanks. Phil sounded so caring and even a little concerned, and he was sure that no matter how painful it felt, Phil wasn’t there to hurt him. He trusted Phil, and he was going to show Phil that. He wanted to answer Phil, but all that came out was a strangled moan mixed with a sob as he nodded, hoping Phil took it as a reassuring yes.

Dan braved through the next two spanks, trying his best not to squirm away. He was sobbing by then, still not comprehending why he wasn’t enjoying it. But he refused to safeword. After all, he was the one who wanted to do this even when Phil had said that it might not be a good idea. How would he be able to face Phil if he stopped now?

Phil was praising him again after the 7th hit, but all Dan could hear was  _Red_. It was the only word swimming around in his mind, at the tip of his tongue. He was barely even hard anymore despite involuntarily grinding into the pillow at each hit.

He heard the strap swing through the air again, and it sent him into a panic. The next few moments happened too fast for either of them to comprehend. Phil was still steadily swinging the strap to Dan’s ass, but Dan had turned around and Phil couldn’t stop in time.

He hit Dan’s right thigh hard just as Dan managed to squeak out _Red._  Phil gasped as he realised what he’d done seconds too late. Dan just stared at Phil, eyes wide with panic as he repeated  _Red_  over and over, getting louder each time.

Phil was at a lost for words, too surprised by the sight before him. Dan looked so distraught, chest heaving. He threw the strap out of his hand, letting it fall on the floor loudly. Dan flinched at that, and he began curling up on himself.

Phil slowly placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to bring his boyfriend into a hug, but he was also worried that he’d scare him away.

“It’s over Dan, I’m so sorry for pushing you. It’s okay, I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry,” Phil’s voice was shaky, he was worried that he had fucked up big time.

Dan was sobbing and it brought tears to Phil’s eyes. He felt so guilty for allowing this to happen, he should’ve known better.

“I’m so sorry Dan, I shouldn’t have-”

“No,  _I_ shouldn’t have,” Dan’s voice was equally small, and he scooted closer to Phil.

Phil stilled, he was unsure what to do. He’d read up lots on what to do when safewords were used, thought he would be prepared in such situations, but he realised that no matter how much you read about something, it could never compare to the actual experience.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil let out a soft sigh as he warily hugged Dan’s waist. They stayed in each other’s embrace, letting the other’s warmth calm them down.

“You know I would never want to hurt you or break your trust, right? I’m sorry this all happened,” Phil whispered, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

Dan was tracing the freckles on Phil’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Phil. I trusted that you’d stop when I safeworded. But I should’ve trusted you when you said that we weren’t ready for the strap. You really know me better than I do. I’m sorry for pushing you, too.”

Dan had pulled back from the hug now, staring Phil in the eyes as he spoke. He wanted to make sure Phil knew that he was genuine.

Phil ran his fingers over the dried tear tracks on Dan’s cheek. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he heard the words Dan said.

“I love you, Dan,” Phil said softly, and Dan pecked his lips in response.

“I love you too,” Dan smiled.

Dan winced as the sheets brushed against his still sore ass, and Phil rushed to help Dan feel better. He was glad that Dan wasn’t mad at him, but he still felt the need to make it up to him.

Within the next hour, Dan had a nice warm bath, a cup of tea and continuous pampering by Phil, who rubbed lotion on his sore areas and gave him a massage.

Even though the night didn’t go how either of them expected, they were glad it happened the way it did. It was a learning point for them, and with that came an even stronger bond between them. They slept peacefully in each other’s arms that night.


End file.
